


Heroes of All Kinds

by someonehastowriteit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Bisexual Dean, Castiel-Sam Winchester friends, College, Confused Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Flustered Dean, Gay Castiel, M/M, POV Change, Questioning Dean, Shy Castiel, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:44:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someonehastowriteit/pseuds/someonehastowriteit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak was done waiting for his prince to come rescue him. So, he went and made a life for himself. As that life begins to fray he panics. He had sworn against relationships until he had gotten his degree, but some stupid green eyed angel that walked through automatic doors and into his life changed all of that. When all can't get any worse, it does. The past is a dragon with an ugly face, and a taste for vengeance. </p>
<p>Dean Winchester knew that he would never amount to much in life, so he made it his goal to help his brother achieve his dreams. He never saw himself as a prince in shinning armor. When he meets the blue eyed devil in the scrubs his whole world gets thrown off balance. He suddenly finds himself fighting to keep composure, all while trying to help this poor man. </p>
<p>Will they ever realize that they are the hero that the other needs?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who Does This Man Think He Is?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear readers. A year ago I wrote this story and posted it here and on fanfiction.net. Since then I have improved my writing skill (hopefully). I have always loved the concept for this story, and so I decided to re-write it! I am leaving the original up. I hope to make this story more in depth (thus, longer), and develop the story further. I rushed through it the first time I wrote it because I was so excited, so this time I am going to be taking my time. Keep in mind, I am a busy college student, so I am not sure how often I will be able to post chapters, but I will try to not take too long between posts. Love any feedback, and thank you for reading this! <3

    It had been years since I had felt like I was worth anything. I had grown up reading fairy tales and hoping that one day my prince would rescue me from my prison. My older brothers always got upset when I would talk about my prince. They said it was improper for a boy to imagine those things. They would tell me that one day I would be the prince rescuing my princess from her prison. I was confused as to why it was wrong to dream of a prince coming to my rescue. Michael would always say “you were named for an angel of God. An angel would never think such unholy thoughts”. Unholy? Were my thoughts truly unholy? I was too young to understand his words at the time, yet he tried each day to beat them into me. This only made me wish harder for my prince.  
    When I turned 16 I ran from home and got a job at a nursing home in a small town in Kansas. I prayed each night that my brothers would never find me. I lived on my own in a small studio apartment in the rough part of town. I went to school and took as many early college courses as possible in order to get ahead. In order to save money I rode my bike everywhere and mainly ate home cooked meals that were minimal in ingredients and size. My life was full of lies, but it was better than the life I lead before.  
    It has been two years since I left home, and I am making enough money to live comfortable on my own. I make my deposits when the land lord is not around in order to keep him from discovering that I am not living with a guardian. Soon I won’t have to, my eighteenth birthday is in four months, by then I will no longer have to lie about anything.  
    The nursing home has become my favorite place to be. There is one lady, Linda, who sometimes thinks I am her son. Often it is hard to see her so confused when I explain that I am not Kevin, but soon after she starts telling me stories about him. He is a model father, son and soldier. All of this was proved through each of her stories. They used to do everything together. He even used to visit weekly until about two months ago. He got deployed to Afghanistan again. It was hard to see him say goodbye, because she may not remember he is gone, but he knows.  
    Chuck, like Linda, always tells me stories when I visit. His are colorful and adventurous. Fictional stories of monsters, both human and inhuman. His main characters are two brother who travel the nation and stop these monsters. He gave me original signed copies of his series, but I preferred to hear them told orally. The conviction that he spoke with portrayed the story better than any ink could.  
    My favorite patient was a man I called Gerald. His real name was John. He looked like a serious man, and when I thought of him by his real name it made me uncomfortable. Garth, my coworker, suggested I make up a nickname to make him less intimidating. So I came up with Gerald. I only ever attended to him at night, since he scared me so much. He was completely deaf, so I would sometimes sit in his room and tell him about my day. He was the best listener, and I always felt better after talking to him.  
    Gerald had a visitor who came every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. On occasion he would come Saturdays, but that was rare. He always came alone, and when he entered the nursing home he would skip the pleasantries and go straight to Gerald’s room. This routine had been going on before I began working here. So the day that Bobby showed up with another person was a curious day. Especially since his companion was a very attractive boy about my same age. I had to put effort into not drooling all over my keyboard.  
    I quickly began typing Bobby’s information into our guest sign in. I was so immersed in my work that I failed to notice the  extremely attractive boy, no man, walk up to the front desk. I actually jumped slightly when I heard his voice, and when I looked up I paled and blushed at the same time. Why is he smirking at me?!  
    “Did you hear me?” His voice was deep and gravely, and holy mother of all it was HOT.  
    “Uh…what?” Wow, nice, great use of english. Now he thinks you are stupid.  
    “I was just asking if you knew how long bobby usually took with his visits. I thought you might know since he comes so often.” He had gone from watching me to nonchalantly watching one of the female nurses walking by. Of course he is straight.  
    “Generally between thirty minutes and an hour.” I had taken a moment to collect my words in an attempt to redeem myself. Of course that was all proven futile when he flashed me another stunning smile.  
    “Thanks bud. Let him know I am just in the sitting area when he is done.” With that he walked to the small room just off the lobby that hosted a couch and television.  
    Smooth! You rarely get attractive guys like that in here and when one finally comes in you sound as though you don’t speak a lick of english. For someone so smart you are incredibly stupid. I continued to berate myself while I finished some paperwork at my desk.  
    It was quite inside the office for about twenty minutes. Then I thought I heard singing coming from the sitting room. I brushed it off and continued my work. As I turned back to my computer I realized I never got the name of the young man with Bobby for the guest log. With a sigh I stood from my desk and began preparing myself mentally for another interaction. I found a note pad and pen in a side drawer, then proceeded to the sitting area. What I saw as I turned the corner would forever be ingrained in my mind, and I was fine with that.  
    Dean was standing on the couch, playing an air guitar and dancing wildly on the couch. His eyes were closed, and he was moving as if he was the star of a rock concert being held in the nursing home lobby. It was then that I noticed he had ear buds in, one nearly falling out as he swung his head to the beat of whatever song he was engrossed in. The guitar solo ended and he continued singing.  
                “YEAAAAAAAH! He’s gotta keep rockin’! He just can’t stop! Gotta keep on ROCKING! The boy has got to stay on top!” He proceeded to jump off the couch to his knees, leaning his head back. He had a thin sheen of sweat across his forehead, and I couldn’t help but follow a single drop as it traveled down his jaw and neck.  
     “And be a juke box hero, got stars in his eyes! He’s a juke box hero, got stars in his eyes!” He jumped to his feet, for someone as toned as him he was surprisingly nimble. “Just one guitar,” with closed eyes he pointed to a make believe crowd, “put stars in his eyes! He’s a juke box hero, AAAH AAAAH AAAAAH!” In this moment his eyes met mine and I nearly gasped. The color was so pure and tantalizing. Then he started walking towards me, continuing his rock show. I was so mesmerized and shocked that I couldn’t move. I suddenly felt awkward as I realized just how much I had been staring. “Juke box HEROOOO! Juke box hero! He’s got stars in his eyes! Staaars in his eyeees!”  
                He quickly pulled out his head phones after ending with a flourish and looked to me for approval. His green eyes wide and hopeful. I sputtered for a moment in shock then began to laugh hysterically. He looked confused, but still had a smile on those perfect lips so I wasn’t worried that I was scaring him. Once my laughter died down I attempted to find words to break the silence.  
    “I need your name for the guest log.” For a moment after I spoke I thought I saw a hint of disappointment in his eyes, but it was gone too quickly for me to be sure.  
    “Right, I am Dean Winchester.” He stared at my name tag and I could see the gears in his brain working out how to pronounce my name.  
    “I am Castiel. Castiel Novak.” I put out my hand after finishing noting his name on my paper. “It is a pleasure to meet you Dean Winchester.”  
    “Same.” He shook my hand. For such a normal gesture he made it feel so casual, whereas my firm grip was professional.  
    Before the encounter could get more awkward I rushed back to my desk to finish the log I had started. I did not like to leave things unfinished, well, except conversations. I didn’t like those.  
    Dean puttered around the lobby for the next ten minutes waiting for Bobby. My mind kept track of his movements and my eyes kept track of the time. I was silently begging Bobby to finish up so that they could leave and I could focus on my work again. I didn’t like distractions. They were…distracting. I felt unproductive and that was a terrifying feeling for me. It was like floating in a lazy river. I preferred to work and get benefits from that, as opposed to having benefits be given to me.  
    I let out an audible sigh of relief when Bobby walked back into the lobby. He and Dean both gave me a questioning glance, causing me to quickly duck behind my computer to avoid their scrutiny. When I heard the doors close I peeked over my screen and relaxed as I watched their car pull out of the parking lot.  
    Jo picked that exact moment to emerge from her office and let out a low whistle. Her smirk spoke louder than any words she could have said at the time. I gave her a disapproving glare, which only intensified as she laughed her way back into her office.  
    All of my coworkers were aware of my predicament. It became impossible to hide when Meg tried to hook up with me at a work christmas party and I tried to decline. She was so tipsy that she demanded I explain why it was a no. I figured they would find out sooner or later. Everyone took it in stride and it became a natural thing. No one pestered me about it, and I appreciated that. I felt at home when I was at work. I had no reason to hide.  
    The rest of my shift passed quickly and I soon found myself riding home on my bike. It wasn’t a long ride, only four miles, but during the winter it could prove to be a painful ride. The roads to my studio apartment were rural, so they got slick this time of year. I generally took back-roads when I finished my shift earlier in the day, but more often then not I didn’t get off work until 9:30, so I took the fastest route home.  
    I drug my bike up the stairs to my apartment and shoved it through the door. I quickly followed it inside and shut the door behind me. Living in a studio apartment was nice as a single man living alone. It was small and easy to keep clean. It helped that my belongings were minimal. Consisting of only the necessities.  
    I plugged in my cellphone to charge and began making dinner. I decided on ramen and a caesar salad. I hadn’t yet gone grocery shopping so I was limited on options. While I waited on the water to begin boiling I fed my three goldfish. They had lived far longer than I had expected, but I didn’t mind. They were the only pet I could afford to have at the time, with the exception of a pet rock.  
    After finishing dinner I relaxed on my bed with my favorite book. I had read it hundreds of times in the last four years, but it remained my favorite. I never tired of the story, and it never failed to make me tired. I changed into my night clothes and climbed under the covers. Within minutes I was asleep, dreaming of my prince. The one with the deep green eyes. That night I slept better than I had in nearly two years. 


	2. Dumbstruck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deans POV

     I am not a hero. Never have been, and never will be. My life was normal up until my mother died. It had been a traumatic experience for the whole family, and since then it has continued to plague us all. After her death my dad started taking jobs in different towns. He would drop Sammy and I off at the motel nearest to his job, then vanish for a while. So, I took care of my younger brother. I did my best to make him happy and keep him safe. As we moved from town to town I would make sure if we were going to be there long term that he was registered at the nearest school. If he wasn’t, I would go to the district office and get the papers required for homeschooling. I wasn’t all that smart so he would go to the library in those instances and get help online or from a tutor. I would use that time to do odd jobs to get money for food and look up recipes for cheap meals. If I was unsuccessful, we would eat at the local diner since they were cheap.   
    Sammy was a genius, and was able to graduate high school early, unlike me. I never got a diploma. As soon as Sammy got his he stopped traveling with us. For his first semester of college I would send him money, but I quickly got tired of being so far from him. My dad and I had grown apart quickly now that my motives for staying had changed. We had started traveling in two different vehicles. Him in an old Ford truck, and I in a 1967 Chevy Impala. It didn’t take long for me to stop traveling and move in with Sam and our surrogate uncle, Bobby. I worked in a garage to help pay for Sammy’s tuition.  
    Bobby didn’t have a drivers license so I usually drove him to the nursing home to visit his friend. Though, more often than not I would go get lunch while he was inside. I don’t know why I went inside yesterday, but I now regret it. I couldn’t get those blue eyes out of my head. I couldn’t even figure out why I couldn’t stop my mind from wandering to the memory of his shocked smile as he watched my dance around the lobby. What a way to begin a Tuesday. Tuesdays are the absolute worst.   
    As I stood at the stove, frying bacon and sausage for breakfast, I found myself growing increasingly frustrated with the fact that keeping my thoughts in check was so diffictult. I didn’t realize I was visibly tense until I heard Sam clear his throat as he entered the kitchen.   
    “What has your panties in a bunch this early in the morning?” He quipped.   
    I loosened my grip on the tongs I had been using to turn the meat in the frying pan, but I didn’t lift my gaze, nor did I respond to his teasing jab.   
    “Is this a serious problem that I should worry about, or is this personal?” concern now growing in the tone of his voice. I decided to quell his worries.   
    “Nah, its just some personal thoughts. Nothing to be concerned about. I wouldn’t even entirely consider it a problem, more of a…well, I don’t entirely know actually. I am mostly confused, that is all.” One glance at Sam told me that I had just set him on a level of confusion akin to mine.   
    “If you say so Dean.” He sat at the small dining table, and kept casual conversation with me as I finished breakfast.   
    I set a plate in front Sammy, and then one in my spot. Bobby had been out late last night so I knew he wouldn’t be down for breakfast any time soon. I would put a plate in the refrigerator when we finished eating.   
    “So, you wanna-“   
    “I’m going to stop you there buddy. I really don’t want to nor do I need to talk about my feelings.” I interrupted Sammy before he could finish. He watched me for a moment with a mouthful of food, before accepting that he was not going to get any more out of me today. We ate in silence for a while.   
    “My first class starts at twelve today. Are you still able to give me and my friend a ride to and from class? It’s our only class of the day and its only a fifty minute class. He is quiet so he won’t be a bother on the drive or anything-“ Sammy was rambling nervously, as if I would have changed my mind in the last twelve hours.   
    “Sammy, I told you last night it was fine. I can drop you guys off, grab us food, and then pick you both back up.” I stood and put Bobby’s plate in the fridge, then started cleaning the dishes with Sam’s help.   
    “Thanks. He said he can get you gas money.” Sam dried plates while I washed and rinsed them.  
    “He lives like five minutes away. It really isn’t that far out of the way. Let him know there is no need.” He just nodded his head as a reply.   
    We left the house at 11:30 to pick up Sammy’s friend from his apartment. The drive was comfortably quiet, the only sound was my cassette playing a compilation of my favorite songs. As we pulled into the parking lot of Sam’s friends apartment You Shook Me All Night Long by AC/DC started playing. Sammy had just text the kid that we were there, and as I bobbed my head to the song I saw who I assumed was his friend come out of the complex. I quickly tensed as I recognized that unruly hair and bright eyes.   
    “Is that your friend?” Why is my voice so unsteady?  
    Sammy looked up and smiled broadly as he let out a quick “yep”, the smile hesitantly returned by his approaching friend. Sam jumped out of the car to greet Castiel. He watched me over my brothers shoulder and gave a small wave, which I reciprocated cautiously. As soon as he and Sammy were in the Impala I started out of the parking lot. I drove far quicker than I usually did, anxious to get to their destination for reasons I did not yet understand.   
    It wasn’t as if Castiel was the first man I had found attractive. Though I did have to admit my feelings towards other men had not been quite this….severe. I had always preferred women. They were softer in almost all ways.    
    As I pulled to the curb outside the building in which they had their class I offered a quick “see ya soon”, and they climbed out. I was ready to go when I saw Castiel turn around.   
    “Thank you Dean, this was very kind of you.” He gave me a polite smile and walked away with Sam.  
    I sat in the parking lot a moment, taking the time I needed to sort out my thoughts. Just because I acknowledged he was attractive was no reason to have a meltdown. He is my little brothers friend. I easily brushed of any feelings I may have had for the kid. He is no kid. Not with those eyes and that hair. No. That is a man. Rather than panic at these thoughts I simply allowed them to pass in and then immediately out of my mind, rather than dwell on them.   
    I calmly made my way to the nearest fast food restaurant and ordered the three of us food.  I was able to remain level headed as I sat in the same spot I had dropped them off in. Keeping my mind distracted with the musical genius that was 70’s and 80’s classic rock. 


	3. He Makes Me Blush

    So far Tuesday was my favorite day of the week. I was recalling the way Dean subconsciously sang along to the music that was playing throughout the car. He would start subtly dancing along and, for the most part, I believe that he wasn’t aware he was doing so. It was quite endearing. I could have sworn his green eyes met mine a few times when he glanced back through his mirror. Even just the thought of his gaze made my cheeks burn.   
    “Dude, you’re turning red. You aren’t sick are you?” Sam nudged my arm when I did not respond immediately. “Castiel!”   
    “Hm?” Was all I could manage in my flustered state. His outburst broke my train of thought, which was probably fortunate. My thoughts were not exactly PG.   
    “Are you getting sick? You seem dazed and your face is red. You've been out of it since we got to school today. Do you even remember what we learned in class today?” Sam looked concerned as always. He seemed to be in a constant state of worry, which at times was sweet, but at the moment he was being just a tad too observant.  
    “No. I am not sick.” When he gave me an incredulous look I continued, “I am just…distracted. I will probably need to copy your notes later on. I don’t think I wrote anything down.”  
    “Care to share why?” He smiled, content knowing my health was in check.  
    “I would prefer not to. It is embarrassing.” The red in my cheeks deepened.   
    How do you tell your best friend you are undeniably attracted to his older brother? Not to mention, Sam was not exactly caught up on the news of my sexual orientation. I generally kept that information private due to the fact that it would lead to questions about my families opinion on the subject. That conversation never went well. The last time I told someone they kept offering to hold an intervention between my brothers and I. Though I knew Gabriel would be all for it, I knew that the others would not be pleased at all. I left for a reason.   
    “You know you can tell me anything, right?” He smiled assuringly, but if anything that made me feel worse. Here he was being so kind and I was hiding a major part of my life from him. I knew he didn’t expect me to share everything, but I still felt like I was betraying him in some way.   
    “I just need to organize my thoughts a bit. I can assure you I am more than fine.” I smiled at him.   
    This seemed to placate him until we got into the car. I forced my body to remain calm as I sat in the back seat and ate the food Dean had left back there for me. I was starting to feel like I did in middle school when I first realized I was gay.   
    Up until that point it hadn't been odd to me, but seeing all those boys chase the girls made me realize that I was indeed different. I got jealous of one of my classmate, a female, who confided in me that she had a crush on one of our male classmates. When she first admitted this I was not concerned, but when I saw her flirting with him I got upset. My brothers told me it was because I liked her, but I knew in that moment that was not the truth. I was jealous that she could so easily hold his attention. I had been working up the courage in class to even talk to him, but to see her so casually make conversation, and to see him so eager to listen, was frustrating. I hadn’t corrected my brothers in their mistake, I had already learned they would not take the information well.   
    I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn’t notice we had arrived at our destination. I hadn’t even touched the food Dean had so very kindly brought. In order to ease my guilt I quickly hid the food in my bag.   
    “Dean, is it alright if I stay and study with Castiel? We have an upcoming quiz and I am nervous that I am not prepared.” Sam had already asked me if this was alright, so when he posed the question to Dean I was not surprised.   
    “I don’t see why not. Cas, are your parents home? I don’t want you two getting into trouble.” Dean winked at me in the backseat.   
    “I do not live with my parents.” I started to gather my belongings.   
    “You live with friends or siblings?” He now started to sound concerned, taking me back to when I first told Sam I lived alone.  
    “No. I live here by myself.” I stated this casually, because it truly was no great revelation.   
    When I looked up I saw the same look I received far too often. It wasn’t necessarily pity, it was closer to sadness. Many people saw my life as lonely, but I did not agree.   
    “I live alone by choice, I like the solitude, and school provides plenty of social interaction to make such a lifestyle appealing. I am happy. Solitude is not equal to loneliness.” I gave him a gentle smile as Sam followed me out of the car.   
    He seemed to be thinking about what I was saying so I took the moment to exit the car. I sent a quick thank you before Sam and I walked up to my apartment. I quickly unlocked the door and let Sam in. I sent one quick glance behind and, seeing that Dean had left, turned back to my apartment and stepped inside.   
    “Sorry if Dean seemed nosy. He tends to act like he is everyones big brother.” Sam had already seated himself on the couch and was pulling his notebook out of his bag while he spoke.   
    “He didn’t overstep any boundaries so there is nothing to worry about.” I sat beside Sam on the forest green couch and we began studying.   
  
    It wasn’t until both of our stomachs were yelling at us that Sam and I took a break from our work. Sam took a pee break while I searched the kitchen for any food. I had yet to go shopping, so I resorted to calling the nearest pizzeria and ordering for delivery. By the time the food had arrived Sam had settled back on the couch. This time I took to the floor and we started working again, taking bites of pizza between questions.   
    Another three hours passed before Sam called Dean to pick him up. We were both satisfied with our knowledge for the test and had decided to call it a night. When I checked the clock I was shocked to see that it was only eight. It felt so much later than that. I hadn't accomplished much work, my thoughts were constantly drawn back to Dean. His green eyes, light brown hair, perfect smile. All of it was endearing and attractive. It didn't help that he was a genuinely kind man. Sam had told me about his childhood, and the sacrifices Dean made for him. In a way it made me jealous. My family hadn't cared when I left. The only brother I had been close to had already moved by the time I decided to leave. I suppose that made leaving easier. Though I have had no contact with my brother since. I don't even know where he is, or if he is even alive. He had been the most brotherly to me, but even he seemed wary when giving me support. I never understood why and I may never know. I still missed Gabriel dearly.  
    When Dean arrived he simply honked and Sam went outside. He gave me one last wave before climbing in the car, but I barely registered it. My eyes were focused on Dean in the drivers seat. He was talking to someone in the back seat, a grin on his face. From my deck I couldn’t see far enough in the car to know who was back there. I could tell it was a woman though. She had her arms wrapped around Deans chest, which made it obvious that she was not buckled in. As they pulled away I caught a glimpse of the blonde woman sitting behind Dean, her thick hair hiding part of her face. With a sigh I turned and went back into my apartment.  
    I began on my clean up, happy to have something to occupy my mind other than those arms around Dean. I began scrubbing pizza sauce off my coffee table. Why was I even thinking about that? He is obviously straight, and sees me as a little brother, rather than…. _I need to stop these thoughts_. _They lead to no good._ I stopped cleaning when I realized that I had almost worn the gloss coating off of my coffee table. I finished what I was doing, then took out the trash.   
    After showering and preparing my bag for the next day of classes I climbed into my bed. It was cheap and the mattress was old, but still relatively comfortable. My thoughts started wandering again. First to Dean, but then back to Gabriel. I had always wondered why he left. He got along well with everyone but Michael. Gabriel had always been getting into trouble, and since Michael had taken on the role of our father he didn't approve. He would lash out at Gabriel nearly as often as he did Lucifer. One time I asked Gabriel why they fought so much. I told him if it was because of the tricks then he should just stop. He looked sad when he told me it wasn't always because of that. He never elaborated, and I have been left wondering what they always fought over.   
These were the thoughts that lingered in my mind as I fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot stress enough how greatly I appreciate comments. They help me develop ideas and improve the next chapters. Thank you again for taking the time to read my dear friends.


End file.
